numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/heheh offtopic but EVADES
Yep, Evades.io stuff. REMEMBER: THIS IS FANON IDEAS. Enemies *Energy Suckers: Like the Speed Suckers and Regen Suckers, the Energy Suckers will sap your energy. Zones *Bizarre Bazaar: Basically this is like Peculiar Pyramid, except you can get all mazed and confused. *Freaky Forest: A RAIN forest to be exact. It's constantly raining, and the darkness and rain increases the deeper you go. *Raging Rapids: A unique gimmick is that you'll be either pushed right or left. Enemies are also affected by the rapids! Characters Yes, maybe two skills and one passive. *Bozo: Unlocked after beating Wacky Wonderland 80. Bozo's more attack-like, with bouncy fun ready to come. **Bounce: Bozo throws a bouncy ball which sends enemies flying 80/90/100/110/120 blocks away when they touch it. **Inflate: Bozo inflates an enemy and uses it as a barrier for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds. *Frostbite: Unlocked after beating Glacial Gorge 80. Frostbite manipulates ice to beat his foes. Basically, he's a very slippery hero. **Encase: Throws a liquid nitrogen ball which freezes the enemy, becoming pretty much like a wall. **Shard: Creates an ice shield around you, slowing enemies. Once energy runs out or disabled, use 10/9/8/7/6 energy to launch the shards, freezing enemies. **Grace: (PASSIVE) Any sources of slowing or freezing doesn't affect this character. *Lily: Unlocked after beating Vicious Valley 80. Uses spirits of the wild to defend and attack, pretty must a nice tactic. **Tiger: Unleash a tiger spirit which homes on 1/2/3/4/5 enemies. **Wolf: Unleash a wolf spirit which circles around you, pushing back enemies for 4/5/6/7/8 enemies. **Fox: (PASSIVE) You gain a 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% chance to not die when you touch an enemy. *Jaianto: Two times the size of all ccharacters, he is unlcoked after beating Humongous Hollow 40. **Rock Lob: Throws a gigantic boulder which stuns enemies which get hit by it. Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8s. **Throw an Enemy: Grabs an enemy and throws it at more enemies. Range is 90/110/130/150/170. *Magmax+: The reward for beating Central Core Hard 20. It's the better version of Magmax. **Flow+: Boosts speed by 3/6/9/12/15. **Harden+: Gives invulnerability, but movement is reduced by 100%/80%/60%/40%/20%. Also drains energy faster. *Rime+: Do I have to explain? (Unlock at Central Core Hard 40) *Stuntman: Unlocked after beating Dangerous District 40. His stunts are so crazy, you might wanna risk 'em. **Backflip: Jump over enemies. Distance is 6/7/8/9/10. **360 Degrees: Do 1/2/3/4/5 360 degree air jumps, each stunning enemies, but tires him out for 1/2/3/4/5 seconds. *Splode: Unlocked after beating Quiet Quarry 40. Like Stuntman, his bombs are so voliate, you might wanna risk 'em, because you might kill your teammates. **Mine: Leaves a mine which explodes when an enemy touches it. Enemies which hit the explosion are stunned for 1/2/3/4/5 seconds. Players hit by the explosion die. Can leave up to 1/1/2/2/3 mines at once. **Bowl: Throws a bomb which explodes, sending back enemies which are touched while launching players a huge distance away. Bomb radius is 80/90/100/110/120. **Storage: Has a 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% chance to be able to use an ability again. *Gambla: Unlocked after beating Monumental Migration 40. Gamble for the good stuff, he's got randomized projectiles and randomized everything. **Roll: Gambla throws 1/2/3/4/5 randomized projectiles. Their's a 50%/40%/30%/20%/10% chance you'll get a bad dark colored projectile. ***Red projectiles shrink enemies. ***Orange projectiles push back enemies. ***Yellow projectiles changes the enemy type into a Neutral. ***Green projectiles reverse movement of enemies. ***Blue projectiles stop enemies. ***Purple projectiles sucks in enemies. Basically a debuffed version of Black Hole. ***Dark colored projectiles are the opposite. So that means if it was a dark red it would grow. **Shuffle: All enemies around him in a 5x5/6x6/7x7/8x8/9x9 radius will have their positions changed and stunned for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds. **Risky: (PASSIVE) Either reduces enemy effects or increases enemy effects when you get affected. *Wize: Unlocked after beating Monumental Migration 80. An old wizard who has learned many spells to help his teammates. **Chain Lightning: Shoots a lightning beam which chains up to 3/3/4/4/5 enemies at once and stuns them for 2 seconds. Recharge takes 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds. **Firestorm: Rains fire on 1/2/2/3/3 random enemies, making them 2/2/1.5/1/1 times faster than usual, but after 8/7/6/5/5 seconds on fire, they'll be turned to ashes. Note that they will come back in a random spot after being turned into ashes. **Knowledge: (PASSIVE) Anyone near you uses less energy than normal. Mah own zones... Category:Blog posts